Kidnapped
by TCKing12
Summary: A Blackmarket Baby Trader comes to Modesto, and kidnaps Kimi. So it's up to Peter (Me) to find her, and rescue her. But will he be able to find her? Or will Kimi never see her family and friends again?
1. Kidnapped

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

'Baby Talk'

"Grown Up Talk"

_"Location: Csupo Street, Modesto, California, June 24th, 2001"_

Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, and Kimi were playing in The Finsters front lawn. As always the moms were in the kitchen thinking that the babies were safe, and away from danger, but no one was watching them. Kimi was rolling around on her ball giggling, Tommy was playing with a Reptar plush toy, and Chuckie, Lil, and Phil were fighting over a stuffed teddy bear.

Suddenly a big black car pulled up in front of the babies, and a tall black haired man walked right up to them in the yard.

"My, aren't all of you cute." the man said. The kids stopped and watched him, confused and wondering who this strange man was.

'Tommy who is that?' Phil asked, while hugging Lil, who looked scared.

'I don't know. Maybe a friend of my daddy's.' Tommy said.

"What are you little people saying?" the man asked. He then picked up the smiling Kimi and he asked "Hello sweetie, do you want to take a little ride with Uncle Hank?".

Chuckie then ran over and tried to pull Kimi away from him, but the man kicked Chuckie away with his foot. Phil and Lil then started screaming and the man cursed a bad word. He then ran over to the black car, locked Kimi (Who was now crying) inside the car, got in the front seat, and drove off, just as Peter (Me) came outside, and Chuckie told him what had just happened.


	2. Locating Kimi

**Chapter 2: Locating Kimi**

_"Location: Csupo Street, Modesto, California, June 24th, 2001"_

"Guys, what happened?" Peter asked, while running outside after hearing Phil and Lil screaming. (By the way, he was the only older person that could understand the babes, even though the adults couldn't).

'That mean man did something horrible!" Tommy said.

"Who are you talking about?" Peter asked.

'A very tall black haired man, who drove a very big black car, did something bad.' Lil said.

"What did this man do?" Peter asked.

'He took Kimi.' Chuckie said.

"He did WHAT?" Peter asked.

'He took Kimi away, and sped off.' Phil said.

Peter then sighed, and Chuckie asked helplessly 'What are we going to do?'.

"Well I am going to do the only thing that I could think of?" Peter said.

'What? Pay a ransom?' Tommy asked.

"No." Peter said.

'Hire a detective?' Phil asked.

"No." Peter said.

'Put up a sign that say's that she is lost and that if she is found, that someone should tell you?' Lil asked.

"No." Peter said. He then said "I am going to track her down.". He then walked back into The Finsters house, with the babies following him.

* * *

_"Location: Unknown, June 24th, 2001"_

Kimi sat in the bathtub of a strangers bathroom, and Hank was washing her. She had been in this house with this man for a really long time now, and he hadn't been mean to her. He had fed her and was now bathing her, but she wanted to get back to her family, and especially Peter (She had grown to like him, ever since she met him in Paris back in 2000).

'I want to get back home, and to everyone else' Kimi thought to herself.

"You will fetch a pretty penny, yes you will." Hank cooed to the dark purple haired little girl. The baby sniffed and looked at him with terrified eyes.

"You are a cute one." Hank said.

* * *

_"Location: Csupo Street, Modesto, California, June 24th, 2001"_

Meanwhile Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, and Phil were in Richmond at Peter's house. Peter was in his room getting something for a machine that he invented that could virtually find anyone that you wished, and the machine was called The Person Finder (TPC).

'What are you getting?' Chuckie asked, who was sitting on Peter's bed.

Peter took out a little container with something inside and he said "I am getting Kimi's hair sample to put into the machine.".

Peter, and the babies, then walked out of his room, and into his living room, where The TPC was. He took off the lid to the container, and put the hair sample into a disk drive, and waited for the screen to load. When the screen did load, a map of the world showed. It then zoomed into The United States, and then into the state of Nevada, and then into a location in Nevada.

'So where is she?" Lil asked.

"About 10 miles east of Las Vegas." Peter said.

'So now that you know where she is, are you going to go get her?' Tommy asked.

"HECK YES!" Peter exclaimed. He then said "But in order for me to get her, I am going to need a disguise."

* * *

_"Location: Unknown, June 24th, 2001"_

After Kimi's bath, Hank dressed her in a diaper and a short white tee shirt. She was then put in a small room in the back of the house that was empty and windowless, so there was no way for her to get out at all. Although the floor had a thick rug that was soft, so she curled up on it, and she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Rescuing Kimi

**Chapter 3: Rescuing Kimi**

_"Location: On a road 8 miles from Las Vegas, Nevada, June 25th, 2001"_

Peter walked on a desert road, 8 miles east of Las Vegas. He was currently looking at a GPS that had the location of where Kimi was, and he was following the trail that was on the screen. After 2 more miles, he came to a normal looking house.

"So that's where she is?" Peter wondered to himself. He then said "Huh... oh well. Now it is time to rescue Kimi, and make the person who took her pay for what he did.".

He then made sure that he had his disguise on (Which was a black trench coat, and a tan hat), and he walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a few seconds, a man with black hair opened the door, and he asked "What do you want?".

"Are you a Blackmarket Baby Trader by chance?" Peter asked, pretending that he didn't know who he was.

The man then looked concerned and he asked "Why do you think that?".

"Because there is a sign in front of the yard, that said that there is a baby trading service here." Peter said, pointing behind him.

The man then asked "Yes I am, and why are you here anyway?".

"Because I would like to purchase a child." Peter said.

"Of course, please step inside." the man said, looking around to see that no one else was with him.

The man then got out of the way, and Peter stepped inside.

* * *

Kimi woke up and saw Hank, and someone that she recognized, looking at her.

'Peter?' she muttered.

Peter looked at her, and winked, as a sign that meant that he was going to help her. He then turned his attention to Hank, pointed at Kimi, and he said "I want her.".

"Is that your final decision?" Hank asked.

"Yes." Peter said.

"Alright then that is going to be $250." Hank said.

Peter then reached into his wallet, and took out $250, and paid Hank. When he was done paying him, Peter took 2 orange shiny things out of his pockets (Which were his pistols), and Hank cursed.

"You are under arrest, for the crime of Kidnapping, and Black Marketing." Peter said, pointing the guns at Hank, and revealing his Royal Gray Confederate Uniform.


	4. Afterwards

**Chapter 4: Afterwards**

"What is this?" Hank asked, alarmed that Peter was not some buyer... but that he was in fact the king of The Confederacy.

"This, my friend, is a trap." Peter said, still having the pistols pointed aimed at Hank.

Hank then attempted to pull out a handgun, and fire it at Peter. But Peter just threw a knife at his arm, and Hank dropped the gun. Peter then kicked Hank to the ground, took his sword out of it's scabbard, put it to Hank's neck, and he said "Don't you dare move! If you try to get up, I will stab you, If you attempt to kill me, I will shoot you, and if you attempt to run away, I will shoot both of your legs so that you won't be able to walk.". He then took out a rope from his haversack, tied Hank up, and then pressed a button on a trigger device, and he said "Confederate Soldiers will be here shortly to arrest you.".

5 minutes later, Confederate Soldiers came, arrested Hank, and secured the house.

* * *

After Hank was arrested, Peter brought Kimi back to Modesto, and she was reunited with her family and friends.

Hank was given a life sentence, and he was put into Richmond's Castle Prison. He is still there.

Peter eventually found all of the people who Hank had taken, and eventually recovered all of them.

And so that is the end of this story.

**The End.**


End file.
